present and unaccounted for
by hidden stranger
Summary: TC and his gang strike out for the winter, in search of warm dwellings to fight the cold, what happens when a certain member of the team is left to fend for himself in the cold? This is not a slash, but friendship oneshot. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hey readers, this is my first topcat story, its not a slash, just a brotherly kind of bond between Choochoo and Topcat. Fel free to write me back and tell me what you thought of it, hope you all enjoy so here it goes!

* * *

The cold had begun to take a turn for the worst during the beginnings of winter in New York city. Gastly chilling winds blew through the streets and alleyways, forcing many of the public inside as the gently decent of flakes began trailing downward onto the homes and skyscrapers. Along Hoagie Alley, a trashcan shook continuously as its inhabitant shivered. The lid popped off revealing that of Top Cat, TC to his friends. He looked around the lone alley, snow beginning to blanket over the trash and debrie that traveled along the white painted fence, his teeth chattering as he spoke out loud.

"jejej jeez!!! ff Feelss like a an icebox out here!" He noticed that he stood alone at the moment, not a soul out for as far as the eye could see.

"hmmm, ww where is everybbuddy?" He asked, his paws brushing up and own his shoulders. He frowned and then grabbed both lids off the adjacent trash cans, he wasn't going to be the only one out in the cold if he could help it. He began banging them together, signaling the troops. Within minutes, the gang assembled before him, all donning scarves and hats.

"Hey TC!" Benny,

"TC whats happenin man?" Fancy,

"Hiya TC" Choochoo,

"Like Hey there Dad whats up?" Spook,

"duh whats the signal about TC?" Brain, the yellow purple vested cat leaned over his trashcan.

"Gentleman, winter is upon us, and I am without proper seasonal residence. I only think its fair if I'm to remain your loyal betrusted leader, I will need something of the more "Insulated" nature, don't you?" He said, making a note of it by tapping on his can with a paw. The four felines nodded their heads, smiles on their faces as they expected a plan to hide out from the winter's grasp.

"What do you wanna do TC?" Choochoo asked,

"Ah a very good question Chooch, very good, I'll tell you what we shall do. Officer Dibble will be cutting his hours shorter now, noone seemes to have the effort to commit crimes in these conditions, so we are going to take up shelter in a home that will open its arms to us." Brain spoke up,

"duh, like how are we gonna do that TC?"

"Well just a minute here lemme think...*snap* I've got it! A Warehouse! They have to keep them heated during the winter to keep the locks from snapping their keys in half, Benny, you go fetch us a few blankets, Spook, your on TV patrol, try and snag us a color one, Brain, you and Fancy are on armchair duty, Chooch, you keep a lookout for officer Dibble, I'll scout out a good entrance point in one of the warehouses. Lets go men lets go, time is not to be wasted!" He said eagerly, clapping his hands for the gang to move out. All the felines split up and went on to their duties, TopCat climbed out to the can and headed off into the direction of the storage facilites, thankfully security wasn't exactly thriving in his neck of the woods, allowing him to sneak through the gates and up to some of the doors. He spotted an open window on the far left and looked in.

The inside was illuminated by the floresect lights that hung atop the high ceiling, the place seemed to be filled with boxes, plenty of hiding areas, perfect.

TC climbed up and inside and headed down towards the back of the warehouse. Turning to his right, there lay the oppertune place to take up shop. Boxes and crates forming three high walls, only leaving a small gap against the back wall to sneek through into the space. He turned and exited the building and headed back into the alley.

It took only an hour or so for the gang to return, though, in the cold weather, every minute seemed to drag itself slower than the last. He saw the silloutes of Benny, Spook, Brain and Fancy returning to the alley arms full of supplies.

"Like TC, check it out man, I even snagged us one of them recliners!" Spook said proudly, pulling the large chair behind him on a four wheeled palate.

"Very good, Spook, thinking long term, I like where your head it at, Brain, Fancy, is that a 24 inch I see?"

"Yeah TC, this nice lady just like gave it to us, she already had a new one!"

"Ah, nice, quite nice, I take it the old charmer had a bit of a part in this?" TC inquired, Fancy smirked and rolled his eyes. Brain spoke up,

"Like hey TC did you find us a place to stay?" TC nodded, without responding he lead them toward the warehouse, TC climbed through the window and unlocked the door from inside. He pointed out the places for everything as the troop marched in with their loot. Once inside, the gang stared at the walls of boxes before them.

Spook, "Hey uh TC baby, we aren't gonna be able to fit the recliner and the tv through that little space against the wall."

"And thats why we're going to ask the assistance of this here pulley hook." Top Cat said confidently as he leaned against it above his gang. Throwing the hook down to the group he directed their movements in securing each item before letting them all hoist the recliner, TV and mattress and blankets up and over the wall. Getting everything set up and in place, Top Cat led his cronies through the small gap into their new found hangout.

TC got himself comfy in the recliner, pulling the lever back and propping up his feet.

"Ah, well gang this is living! Now if only we had some beverages and a few munchupons, this would be a step down from a hotel." The cat sat back happily and cruised through the channels before falling asleep, his head tilted forward, purple hat tipped over his yellow eyelids. The others found their resting places amongst the old battered king sized mattress and blankets, everyone curled up, nice and warm.

Officer Dibble found himself struggling to control the squad car as the snow thickened and built up over the street. Maintaining a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel he gritted his teeth to keep the car straight.

"Man, if it is the last thing I do, I am getting the Sarge to put in the request for snow tires, this is just dangerous." He grumbled to himself. Heading up the road he could barely see with the flakes coming down in strong force. As he straightened the car out he reached down to pick up his whistle that had fallen to the floor earlier. Pulling himself up and back to the windsheild he saw something right in front of him, not more than ten feet away. Stomping on the brakes, he tried to bring the car to a quick stop but he found it was too late, his front grill connected with something, and it hit hard. Dibble yanked the keys out of th ignition and opened the door. He'd never hit anything in all his years as a police officer and he couldn't believe today would change all that. He walked around to the front of the car, each step filling hm with dread, was it a nice old lady he just drove into? Was it a child playing in the snow? He got the front and brought a hand to his mouth.

_Oh no..._

In front of his squad car, covered in snow and ice, laid the form of a cat face down in the street. Dibble kneeled down and brushed some of the building snow away, finding pink fur underneath.

"Oh no...Choochoo...Oh what am I gonna do, if the sarge don't have my head for this, I know Top Cat will, and I won't have a leg to stand on either." He said to himself as his gently lifted the pink cat off the street, holding his limp body in his arms, he checked for a pulse on Choochoo's neck. His eyes were closed, the cheerful siamese orbs shut from the world. Officer Dibble breathed a deep sigh of relief when he felt a steady pulse coming from the pink cat. He took him back to the car and sat him down in the front seat, grabbing a blanket from the trunk and wrapped him up in it, trying to allow his body to warm a little. He then got back into the driver's seat and thought for a minute of what to do. Looking around, he couldn't see any other parts of TC's gang, or even the small time gangster trouble maker himself. He knew he had to explain what happened, it was the right to do, however bad the consequences of it may have been. He started the car and kept it warm as he got out and marched over to Top Cat's trash can.

He tapped on the lid once,

and once more,

"Top Cat? You there? I need to tell you something." He asked, peeling off the lid. He was suprised to see nothing but an alarmclock and a few battered pillows.

"hmm, must of already left for the day, but where would he go on a day like this?" He shivered as he poised his question outloud. Looking back and forth over the alley, it sat empty and silent, even his police phone sat uninterrupting the scene before the officer. Dibble headed back to his car, closed the door and shifted the car into gear, this time barely crawling along the road, keeping his eyes glued to the windshiled. He just wanted to make it home now, nothing else. it was about fifteen minutes before he parked alongside the curb of his apartment, blowing out a deep breath as he took in the lastest of events. Getting out of the car, he walked over to the other side and hoisted Choochoo out and flopped him over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. Opening the door, he dropped the keys on the table and laid Choo choo down on his bed, still wrapped up in the blanket. leaving the unconcious kitty in the bedroom, the veteran officer made his way over to his chair. He would come home most days and lean back in it, prop his feet on the atumen and let all the aches and pains of his daily toils with TC ease out of him. Dibble stared at the ceiling,

_oh boy, what a day what a day huh? I guess I should be happy, I mean at least Choochoo hasn't used up all his nine lives it seems...still jeepers creepers.._

His musings were cut short as he heard a yawn come from the bedroom. He leapt from his chair and over to the doorway. Choochoo was sitting up, he blinked a few times, trying to get his vison clear as he licked his chops. Choochoo looked around dazed,

"where..where am I? He then noticed the man standing in the doorway.

"Officer Dibble?" The veteran took off his hat and ran a hand over the top of his head.

"Whew, thank god your alright Choochoo, I thought you were a gone there for a sec!" He breathed out hastily.

"Whaddya mean, what happened?"

"Er well it was snowing really hard outside and you were in the middle of the road, I bent down to grab something and I didn't respond in time when I saw ya's so what I'm tryin to say is, I hit you with my squad car, Chooch, I'm really sorry, are ya okay?" He had to say, the admition of guilt was a weight off his shoulder, he watched as Choochoo inspected himself with his paws, feeling up his tail and then shaking his head.

"Nope alls well!" He said, his cheery tone never missing a beat,

"Ah, thats good to know, I'm gonna get some lunch ready, can you eat?" He asked. Choochoo nodded with a smile on his whiskers, forgetting about what he'd been out in the street for in the first place. Dibble wandered off into the kitchen as Choochoo laid back in the bed, it felt good to be out of the cold and in with the warmth.

* * *

A/N, hey heres the 1st part of the story laid down, chapter two will be the finale but if anyone wishes for more, merely review and tell me what you'd like. Thanks for reading and I hope you will stay for the secound part, Later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, Greetings TopCat fans, I've returned with the next chapter of the story! If anyone can't tell I'm a big fan of Choochoo, IDK why, he's just for whatever reason relatable I suppose for myself. Anyway, enough with my babbling, on with the chapter.

* * *

Officer Dibble and the pink feline sat down at the small table for lunch, Dibble took a few sips from his coke as Choochoo munched on his BLT.

"Say Choochoo, I been meaning to ask yeas something." the veteran officer said, the cat looked up from his sandwich,

"Whats that, officer Dibble?" The police officer took a minute to finish chewing the lettuce in his mouth before replying.

"Well, why do you hang around that TC anyway? You come off as a pretty stand up guy, why let yourself get into that Top Cat's shinanigans?" He asked, not trying to insult the pink cat's friend too much, but truly just wanting to possibly understand that purple vested nuicence he endured day in and day out. Choochoo sat back in his chair for a sec, holding the sandwich with his elbows resting on the table in front of him.

"Well, we kinda just go back a ways, you know? TopCat's been there for me more times than I can really count actually." Choochoo answered, leaning in to take another bite of his sandwich. Dibble nodded,

"Yeah, I get that you're pals, but come on, you know whatever plans he draws up only lead to breakin the law, and you just don't strike me as the law breakin type Chooch." The cat sat for a minute, it wasn't everyday he was striking up conversations with Top Cat's foe, it felt so...different, but also freeing in a sense.

"I don't like what TC does all the time, but, he just gets too caught up in getting the plan to work, he's never really been big on it being legal or not. I dunno, I guess I just wanna make sure he gets through everything without getting hurt's all." He said, his whiskers twitching slightly as he looked up at the man sitting across from him. Dibble couldn't help but agree, growing up, his best friends ould mix themselves into all kinds of rambuncious behavior, leaving Dibble to drag them out of it before anything seriously got out of hand.

"mm, I guess all I can say is that ur a good friend Choochoo, TC's lucky to have ya."

"Thanks officer Dibble." Choochoo replied.

Back at the warehouse, the felines slept soundly, a synchronized set of purrs and snores echoed through the large storage house. TopCat slowly rolled over in his sleep, his foot knocking over Benny's special alarm clock in the process. the ticking mechanisam fell toward the floor and landed against the cement wth a large blaring CLANG!

TopCat and the others instantly Skyrocketed toward the ceiling as the alarm went off. Fancy and Spook landed on the top crates near the back wall, TopCat, Benny and Brain bounced off the recliner and onto their two feet.

"Hey Benny whats the big idea? I told you not to bring that stinkin alarmclock here!" TC moaned as he grabbed his head to get his balance.

"Sorry TC I just didn't know where else to put it." Benny replied,

"Yeah well maybe try keepin it out of range from the ol ears if ya follow me huh? Say, where the heck is Choochoo, I haven't seen him around for hours." TC noticed looking around, it was true, the pink cat was nowhere in sight.

"Like hey did anyone tell him where the hideout was?" Spook asked, TC put both paws to his face.

"OH My GOD CHOOCHOO! We never grabbed him after we moved the stuff in! Quick boys move, that man is bound to be an icicle by now!" The cats scattered out of the warehouse at tops speed as the hunt for their turtleneck'd companion began. TopCat directed his cronies in several different directions as he sent them forth,

"Okay, Benny, you and Brain head uptown, he could be at the firehouse hopefully, Spook, you and Fancy take the west side, everyone meet back at the warehouse in twenty minutes, if noone finds him, I'm heading to Dibble's for a search party, got it? Good now move!" Topcat ordered,

beads of nervous sweat quickly freezing into his fur. Anxiously looking from one end of the alley to another, he took his hat off and used it to project his voice over the howling winds.

"ChooChoo! ChooChoo where are you?" It made him uncomfortable to hear the others calling for him, for there to not just be an instant reply back to the leader of the alley.

"gosh this will never work, I can't see any of his prints, the stupid snow is covering them! I need to find someone to help me, I need...urgh, I need Dibble!" He said to himself as he started off toward the officer's apartment. The fast winter flurries stung his nose as he carried onward, his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he battled the raging snow blowing against him.

It was only a few minutes before he made it to Dibble's apartment, swinging open the door, he ran up the stairs and flew down the hallway toward the officer's door.

Choochoo had asked to take a nap before returning out into the stormy weather, Dibble agreed to rest for a while, he would give the cat a ride to the firehouse, Choochoo was always a a welcome face there. The pink siamese snuggled into bed and drifted off to sleep, just as a familar voice came bursting through the door.

"Dibble! Officer Dibble! You gotta help us! Come on!" TC said, practically knocking the door down as he yelled.

Dibble, "Top Cat take it easy, whats this about?"

"Its ChooChoo! We need to send for a search party! He could still be out there!" The cat said, pulling at Dibble's sleeve.

"Hey knock it off! Choochoo's-"

"Going to freeze to death if we don't get moving Dib! On the double!"

"No, TopCat your not listening-"

"Whats to listen Dibble, I need to find my pal, he could be hurt, starving, chilled to the bone!" Choochoo put his ear against the door as he listened in on TopCat's hysterics. Dibble grabbed TC by the shoulders and picked him up to eye level with him.

"Top Cat that will be enough of that, Choochoo's not lost! He's in the other room right here." TopCat looked at him puzzled.

"Um...and what exactly would he be doing here?"

"Heh, uh funny you should be the one askin the questions, I uh-

"Dibble, if your holding back on me you can expect great consequences, now why is my pal in YOUR apartment?" Officer Dibble rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, you see TC I had a bit of an accident earlier today, Choochoo was in the road, and I couldn't stop in time-" TC left the officer with those words as he kicked open the bedroom door, slamming into Choochoo and sending him flying onto the bed, unconcious once more. TopCat raced in and fell to his knees as he saw his best friend, lying on the bed, eyes closed, motionless.

"Oh Choochoo! NO! Why, why did this have to be your turn to hit the big sandbox in the sky?" He cried upwards to the ceiling as he held Choochoo's upper body in his arms. Dibble smacked his face with his hand, gosh how could one day last sooo very long?

"TC, Choochoo isn't-" The words never left Dibble's mouth as the yellow cat turned and leapt on him. Hanging onto the officer by his shirt collar, TopCat bellowed in the officer's face.

"How could you Dibble? MY own friend, he didn't do anything wrong, and you just see fit to drive over him do you? I'm turning you in for 1st degree manslaughter you monster!" Dibble wiped the spit off his face that spewed from TC's mouth. Taking both paws in his hands, he pulled the cat off himself and dropped him on the floor.

"ENOUGH! I have been tryng to tell you, Choochoo's not dead! He's been taking a nap this whole time, he's fine!" TC dropped the death glare he was sending the beat cop as he looked back at Choochoo. Staring at him for a moment, he finally noticed Choochoo's stomach slowly rising and falling rythmically. Feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, TC reached up and brushed off Dibble's shirt for him.

"Heh, why of course he is...you of all people would never let anything happen to a citizen of your beat would you Dib, why I am merely astonished at the great lengths you go to so that my friend can-" Dibble put a hand up to stop him.

"That's enough TC, just pipe down and take a seat, I'm sure he'll be up in a few minutes, now shut it and relaxe, jeez...." The short hustler rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch as Dibble rested in his easy chair. Silence strode through the room for a few minutes, making the air slightly uncomfortable as the two foes waited in the same room. TC sat back with his paws in his lap, his eyes slowly casing the home before him. He'd been here before, he and the gang actually had ended up enjoying an entire winter's season at the veteran cop's expense after the yellow tabby gangster sweet talked Dibble's overhead about needing a place to stay. That had worked nicely, but TC knew better than to try his luck swinging a gig twice in a row.

"Jeez Dibble, its been a whole year and you still ain't got basic cable, whats your entertainment around here, watching the dried paint peel?" TC casually taunted,

"Watch it TC, besides, I know you only watch TV when your trying to get a gambling session afoot, I don't need that racket, I settle for my records instead." Dibble replied laying back in his chair, both eyes closed. If there was ever a good day for the cop it was when the feline across from him made himself scarce.

Choochoo came out of the bedroom and stretched, letting his neck give a good extended crack. He noticed his friend Top Cat sitting on the couch in the livingroom.

"Heya TC, what are you doing here?" Top Cat jumped from his seat and ran over and hugged his pink furred friend.

"OH Chooch, I've missed you boy, I've missed ya! I should've gone back to get you when the place was set up, I totally forgot, can ya forgive your leader for his henious misdeed?" Choochoo took a turn to roll his eyes,

"Yeah TC, don't worry about it, officer Dibble was kind enough to let me stay and rest a while here so I'm alright." He said with a smile. TC smiled back at him and threw an arm over hi shoulder as he walked them out the door. Choochoo stopped for a moment.

"Hey wait a sec TC, I gotta do something." Top Cat watched as the pink cat strode over to the resting officer. He put a paw on Dibble's knee,

"Thanks for lookin after me today officer Dibble, it was nice while it lasted." Dibble sleepily opened his eyes,

"Oh you takin off Chooch? Ok well, for the record it was nice having ya over, perhaps next time it will be because I didn't hit ya with my car." He said humoursly. Choochoo smiled and nodded and headed back for TC, who stood in the doorway.

"OH, and TC?" The purple vested cat took a sec to look back at the seated officer.

"Yes Dib?"

"Stay off my police phone!" He grunted before slipping back into sleep. TC chuckled as he nodded and closed the door behind them. The two felines headed down the stairs, TC filling Choochoo in about the deluxe home they would be residing in during the cold season. Choochoo grinned and went about telling his pal what personal renovations he'd like to add when they got there. The two got to the doorway and looked out the glass doors at the cold scene before them, both of them turned to eachother and counted to three before making a dash for it into the blizzarding storm.

* * *

A/N, Well you guys and gals I hope you enjoyed this, I just had to get it out of my system and I am glad I did. TopCat is one of the cartoons I wish they'd been able to continue with or at least remake. Feel free to reveiw and tell me what you all thought, thank you and good night.


End file.
